Brick Planet Wikia Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the page where style guidelines for all Brick Planet Wikia articles are located. It describes the guidelines that should be followed when updating, creating, or following a template. Principles The style guide has multiple purposes. One of them is helping other editors edit in the right place without having a problem or making any cuss. Another suggestion it also more clearly to look at. Helping readers to understand the website more better as well. But others might say that it is easy to resolving errors and bugs within the page. It also shows if they a page to fully work on. When you are working on an article you should pick your own style and stick with it throughout the wiki. This will make it easy for you not to miss up on anything on the article. When you come to adopted another article and contribute will make it more easy for you do it. If you don't fully understand you should refer to the English Wikipedia's Manual of Style or the simplified version. This manual is too large to memorize and is meant as a reference in case of disagreement between editors or doubt on which style to follow in an article. Article Structures In Even Article, Should follow a Structure to all the pages that listed below. 'Items' *Item Name *Infobox template with all stats filled in *Summary **When the item was created and uploaded **When the item was last updated *Appearance **Description of the item's appearance *Trivia **Additional information about the item A page will show the layout of items soon. 'Players' *Username *Infobox template with all stats filled in *Information *Achievements **If needed *Criticism **If needed *Accounts **If needed *Trivia **Addition information about the player A page will show the layout of players soon. 'Groups' *Group Name *Infobox template with all stats filled in *Summary **Who is the owner of the group **When was the group created *Ranks **Optional: # of users in each rank *Trivia **Additional information about the group A page will show the layout of players soon. All page creations need to follow our notable rule, found in our rules. Titles Just in-case, If you are having any problems with titles or section titles. They should be written in sentence case. "This is a example" not like this "This Is A Example"' '' The original capitalization should all be kept for groups, items, games, events, people. Section Titles should only be used to describe a section of the article. Section Titles should NOT be bold. "Trivia" not like this "'Trivia'". This should all be kept for all the Section Titles on article. Dates, time, numbers Dates should be formatted as: ''March 2, 2016. Incorrect formats would be: March 8th, 2016 or 8 March 2016, March 02, 2016, YYYY/MM/DD, YYYY/DD/MM, MM/DD/YYYY, etc. All times should be formatted with 12-hour AM/PM clock times, like 5:30 p.m. Hours under two digits should not have a leading zero before it. It should be formatted like: "9:30 p.m.". All times should be in the CST timezone. All numbers should be in text format: '"one, two, three, ..., eight, nine" instead of "1, 2, 3, ..., 8, 9" and "first, second, third, ..., eighth, ninth" instead of: "1st, 2nd, 3rd, ..., 8th, 9th". Nouns CORRECT: Brick Planet, BLOX City, Bits, Credits, Users, Sellers, Net Worth INCORRECT: BrickPlanet, Brick-Planet, Brick planet, Brickplanet, BloxCity, Blox-City, Blox city, bits, BITS, credits, CREDITS, users, sellers, networth Links Pages should have at least one link per page, or the page is considered a dead-end page; a page in which readers are stopped because they cannot go any farther. However, a page should only be linked to once in an article. Do not link to the same page multiple times. To link using Wikia's format: Display Text. Leaving out 'Display Text' will cause the display text to be the name of the page. To link to a category, put : before the category name. (e.g. Items) Style Try your best to use Standard English. *American English is the preferred language variant for the wiki, but an exception is made if anyone who isn't American can speak in normal English. *Profanity should not be used in articles, except where its use is appropriate in an encyclopedic context, such as quotations. Stubs Many pages will be a Stub. Stubs are when the page is lack on stuff or they're multiple issues on that page that people need help working on. If the page doesn't get worked on in a while. The page will be removed or be merged into another relevant article. Non-article pages, such as disambiguation pages, categories, templates, talk pages, and redirects, are not regarded as stubs. Please, always use caution when adding a template to our Wikia. Category:Policy